The Orange Flash of Konoha
by Commonsensebreh
Summary: what if naruto got stuck with the other half of the 9 tailed fox and a prodigy? a new flash is in Konoha and he also wants to become Hokage can he surpass the 4th though?


**a/n naruto will be a prodigy but not crazy op like other fanfictions I've seen that's all I have to say for now**

**ps don't expect any romance until the last part of Shippuden or the last.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Enter Naruto Uzumaki part 1 **

'it's so cold, just a little while longer until I get home and can pop in some 3 minute ramen.' a 5-year-old Naruto had thought to himself.

He had got yelled at by a villager for bumping into her and making her drop all her fruit, the women's husband had let their dog out on the toddler, he was running for a good 16 minutes before the dog just decided to go home naruto was happy with this, until he realized he was lost.

So he had been walking for the past 9 minutes, 'huh? I wonder what this place is maybe they will have directions' Naruto thought as he walked into the library.

"WHOA THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" naruto yelled "excuse me, sir, can you please keep it down this IS a library after all, plus we will be closing in 6 minutes so you better get a boo-" a tall old man that was wearing a navy blue sweater black pants and a black cloak said to him in a relatively calm voice.

before naruto could ask who are you the man had recognized him. "Come sit down I would like to have a conversation with you if you don't mind" 'was this the so-called "demon child of the leaf" he looked like he wouldn't hurt a fly I wonder if he's that bad'

naruto was hesitant but agreed, he was expecting to get scolded for going into the library but something very different happened

"Hi, my names Zuko and I own this library, what's your name?" Naruto couldn't believe this someone was showing him kindness? This had only happened once last year when the owner of a ramen shop allowed him to eat there he had gon there every day since then.' could this be another Ichiraku' naruto thought "m-my name is Naruto Naruto Uzumaki!" 'he was an Uzumaki? I mean what could I expect from the Jinchurki of the nine tails interesting' Zuko thought to himself

"Nice to meet you,Naruto, how may I help you today" "I'm lost and need to get directions back home" "I see, I'll tell you what, the Konoha library closes at 5 pm but ill be here until 8 pm how bout you read until then and afterward I'll walk you home" naruto loved reading the menu at Ichiraku ramen so he would probably loved love reading books to! "I would love that" naruto overflowing with joy said "Great now go look for books kid" as Zuko got up he saw that everyone had already left he facepalmed in his head 'some people were such idiots'.

* * *

30 minutes later Zuko had gotten up from his office to go to the bathroom but heard someone reading 'is that naruto?' he walked over to see him surrounded by fuinjustsu kenjustu and Tai Jutsu books having no problem reading them his reading level is better than most 13-year-olds yet he was more than half that age. 'What the? I thought he was reading children books, not FUINJUSTU I wonder what the third would think of him' "Whatcha reading there naruto"

"books" the blonde nonchalantly replied. oh boy, I think I have a prodigy on my hands'.

* * *

3 hours flashed before naruto eyes before he knew it it was time to leave "let's go naruto" "can I bring some books, please." of course you can naruto a matter of fact here have this naruto caught an old book bag that was at least a good ten years old. naruto put his books in there and went home to go to bed." naruto one more thing, you're always welcome to come by the library whenever you want remember that." naruto smiled "You bet I'm coming back believe it!" oh boy that kid has so much potential its crazy I must talk to hiruzen immediately.

* * *

**3 Years Later **

"I think I finally mastered it" 'I'm gonna try one more time cmon Naruto you can do this' the young blond got his shuriken out and ran as fast as he could and threw the shuriken before weaving the hand seals and yelling at the top of his lungs "SHADOW SHURIKEN JUSTU" a puff of smoke appeared to reveal 1000 shuriken hitting the. the trees directly in front of him. YES, now Jiji will finally give me volume 1 of stage 3 of fuinjutsu I'm so ready for this! then naruto felt something or someone "whos there!" naruto shouted. There was a brief silence until someone appeared behind naruto out of nowhere"oh are you talking about me? names Genma, Genma Shiranui and I'm going to be training you for the time being"

* * *

**authors note**

**Sorry** **sorry the cliff hanger I just thought it would be a good place to end chapter one**

**I know what your thinking great this is just gonna be Anko all over again it's not like we have seen this 1000 times I understand the concern but I promise Genma will be different and actually make sense ill-expl****ained in depth next chapter why he's training him and what he would be training him in depth next chapter that will most likely drop tomorrow **

**also we have introduced a new oc Mr. Zuko whenever I read OCS in fanfictions there either op or a random love interest Zuko is not one f those carters I promise haha **

**naruto will not become some type of mary sue that's stronger than Kakashi he will be just a Little stronger then Sasuke you most likely see this explained until chapter three **

**anyways review and notify me of any grammatical errors see you guys tommorow **


End file.
